Forum:Best Quotes from around the Wiki
}} Discussion page link I thought this would be a pretty fun thread, but I have nothing off the top of my head and I'm going to be busy for a few hours. Anyway I figured I'd kick it off and come back later to dredge up some of my favorites. So if you guys have anything that comes to mind, toss on up here. :) GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) 19:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh man, that is a tough act to follow. The first time I saw that in context was probably the hardest I've ever laughed while perusing this wiki. Well, I at least thought this one of yours would do ok : ---- I think Nags will probably win this post... 02:17, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : Forum%3AHow do I start the Robot Revolution%3F 05:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- UPDATE!: CJ I believe you are looking for THIS -- 21:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : yep, that would be the one. Cant believe I missed that.-- 22:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I took some time off and decided to come back around. It seems like "The boys" are have turned into the "Old Guard" around these parts. Riceygringo and Happypal have been tearing it up as of late, but no one else seems to have really stepped up. So we're just really here to keep the youngun's in line. Fry is here from time-to-time I think. I seem to remember a post of yours CJ from way back in our day when you counted off the 12 days of christmas in Borderlands fashion, that was a good laugh. NOhara24 21:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- see here for the complete quote. ---- "The wages of modding are a monitor to the face."|'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXX!!!'}} skeve preaches to the wiki on the dangers of OP haxxing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PP50BPXi7D4 05:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- -thegodofwhohasasayandwhodoesnt ---- Detective Fry :p I am the best robot 08:20, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- I hate to submit myself, but I thought this was pretty funny. NOhara24 23:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm not sure if nagy would quote me when I was half alseep but I have GOT to own up to this one. I am submitting this on nagy's behalf and I cast my vote that nagy is "The Almighty" in quote ownage. 15:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean other than wiki knowledge? or just as a superior being? please clarify 15:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC)}} Doh... What the hell was I thinking? I had just DEIFIED nagy. Sarcasm failed. Smacking forehead. <-- Sitting in the corner w/dunce cap. Munching on humble pie. file:misanthrope.png 12:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) TV's frank?! What are you doing here?! Anyway, I just saw this gem on happy's talk page referring to Dr.F's leave of Absence. ---- 12:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bukkithead has concise editing advice: 17:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC)}} 10:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- From an old "query" on my talk page: 19:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :it gets better. see dr. hax's prescription here. 07:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- i'm rather fond of the ENGORGE! paid programming, and the attendant list of really, really cool side effects (which are really nothing and totally not even worth mentioning) sponsored by the evil doctor and myself . parental guidance advis/z/ed, cap'n. 07:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "everybody vote again! pretend you live in chicago." - Fry ---- There was an absolutely wonderful conversation on Fatman's talk page regarding the apparently non-existence of cerain people's 'lives', but it seems to have vanished. :( 05:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Fry knows what I'm talking about. I'm not insane. Honest. : The conversation in question was on Donkeyspit's talk page. Use the history tool at the bottom of the page while on his talk page to find the conversation you wish to quote. -- 11:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I am well aware of how to use the wiki functions, thanks. :P My problem was that I didn't know where it was. Here it is for everyone's viewing glory: it looks much longer than I remember it... ^that's what she said... Highfive! ... anybody? 04:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, I just got that raz... I'm shocked!! Well, not really. But it might be appropriate to bring back Roxxi Moxxi :D :And apparently if you can argue for hours about how you may or may not have a life... Then you might have just confirmed things in retrospect. 09:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::^^^ There is nothing wrong with a little inuendo :P sorry, im a little late to this but still :P-- 05:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note the management would like to apologize for the previous post. you may rest assured that those responsible have been sacked. as well as those responsible for the sacking just to be on the safe side.) Don't forget about the donkey -iatbr ::(The Evil Dr. F's note the management proudly announces the sacking of iatbr. everyone rejoice! REJOICE dammit or your next in The Box) "yaaa" (waiving flag) Wow, no wonder Monty Python and the Holy Grail quotes is lacking. You can't get in unless your a confirmed member. I wonder who is paying, out of pocket, for that? The guy running LOTRO wiki had to borrow money. Makes me want to start a Wiki of my own devoted to the best one liners of all time. 13:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Ni! ICCA ICCA FAKANG ZOOM BOING FUNNZOWee Zem :I remember that argument, Donkeyspit decided to start a fake argument to get peoples attention, and it turns out some people were watching, but didn't want to get involved. 03:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) From above "seriously you need to get a life. lol" 10:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to get into some randome argument on having a life again, but that was all just a fabrication, and donkeyspit just wanted people to get in and try to stop the argument. 01:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) No one would interfere with friends in real life. and i was just teasing you 09:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - arguing is not discouraged on talk or forums. flaming, and/or raging on the other hand . . . ) ---- There will be no DLC 4. End of discussion. -NOhara24 01:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : U waz rong. Care to take bets on DLC5 -- 03:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::There's only 3 REAL DLCs anyway... 03:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- although, nags still wears the best quote crown for the first and third quotes on this page. 21:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- still makes me laugh when i read that. sndstream is / was a master haxxor aquaintance of mine, responsible for, among other things, the creation of the omega rose shield (self-proclaimed) and for rebuilding my corrupted .sav file (and filling my backpack with an assortment of crimson lance power cores, moxxi ammo packs and health pick-ups, grenade launchers, infinite-use health kits and other modded abominations). 02:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC)